


The Devil Inside

by devilfromwest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Smut, Soulmates, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilfromwest/pseuds/devilfromwest
Summary: The Winchesters saved you and you started living in the bunker. Suddenly you get out for drinking and you have an odd encounter...
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Wings

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. English is not my mother languague so I further apologize for the mistakes
> 
> Characters slightly out of character?
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

The Darkness was released, and the Winchesters and Cass were busy not only with this new threat but also with new cases. You were living with them in the bunker for six months now. You became a hunter, and you started helping them. You got to meet Crowley, the King of Hell, you thought he liked the Winchesters and wanted to be friends with them, but he was a demon, sometimes he did favors for them, but you never trusted the guy. You were great friends with Cass, the first angel you ever met. Sam and Dean were like brothers to you, and that was great because you were not looking for a relationship so soon. You were living alone in that rented house for a couple of weeks when you realized a ghost of a previous family member of that house was turning your life into hell, you almost died in the fire that succumbed your home. Thankfully team free will rescued you, and since you helped them taking this ghost down, you joined the family. You just wanted to forget about this. You could move on pretty fast. You just wanted to enjoy your life and regret nothing.  
Things were calm for now; they were chilling at the bunker’s main room with Cass when you decided to go to a bar nearby.

\- You sure you don’t want company?

\- Don’t worry Dean, I just need a drink and get some air. 

\- If you sense some danger, please pray to me. 

\- Got it Cass. See ya guys! – The bunker had another car available; it was no baby, no way in hell Dean would let anyone drive that car. You arrive at the bar and order a drink. It was Friday night, the pub was a little crowded. You didn’t want to stay much longer, so after two glasses it was enough. After your payment, you tip the bartender and get out of the bar, heading to the parking lot. You were driving, there wasn’t a single car around when you encounter an odd light coming from the woods near the road. You pull over and get out trying to understand if it’s was the drink doing nasty visions on you, or if it was something real. You brought a weapon with you, an angel blade that Cass gave to you. As you get closer, you hide behind a huge tree, fearful of getting the stranger’s attention, you were shaking but curious, when a few clouds moved slowly in the sky revealing the beautiful moonlight, you almost drop the blade and your chin. He was beautiful. You could see his wings, white, pure, big. Some feathers were damaged, you could see there was a strong and divine presence around him. You felt the instant need to reach him, you didn’t understand this feeling but somehow you felt drawn to him. He disappears in thin air. Sadness taking over your mind, but it was late, so you decided to go home, thinking about these events. When you faced the boys at the bunker, you just compliment them and go to sleep. 

Lucifer’s POV

She’s here I can feel her presence. My soulmate. She truly exists in this world.


	2. My Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She discovers what the mysterious angel is to her. And the fight against Amara continues.

The next day, you woke up anxious and you couldn’t sleep much, you wanted to know who he was. You made some pancakes with peanut butter. You were trying to keep your eyes open, but the night got you all busy overthinking. 

\- Good morning Y/N. – Sam greets with a book and a coffee in his hands.

\- Hey Sam. – Dean and Cass followed, quite serious, perhaps it was a case they were talking about? – Good morning to you two. 

\- Nice looking. Didn’t sleep? 

\- No. I’m just… Cass can I ask you something? – He nods. 

\- Yesterday when I was driving, I came across an angel apparently… - Dean interrupts. 

\- What? Did that freak bastard lay a hand on you?

\- Oh… no Dean he didn’t. I was hidden in the woods, more precisely behind a fucking tree. I was drawn to his light, and then I saw his wings. 

\- What do you mean by wings?

\- No shadow appearance. Actual big fucking wings. 

\- Ok, I have to take some digging. Stay here. – He disappeared. 

\- What the hell…why didn’t you tell us?

\- I was tired, I needed to sleep and still figuring if it wasn’t the booze making pranks on me.

\- So, it was real, Y/N?

\- Sammy…I’m still confused. – They finish breakfast and go to the library, researching, checking up on some new cases. Amara was MIA, things were calm for now. – I still can’t believe that Crowley tried to put a leash on Amara. 

\- You know how he is. He’s a demon, after all.

\- He just thought with her by his side, he would become…

\- Powerful. We know. Btw…I’ve noticed, Sam you seem a little out of you today. – Sam opens his mouth, but no words are pronounced.  


\- We received the news that Lucifer is out of the cage. – You don’t understand why the Devil’s name made your heart race. Fear? No. Curiosity? Yes.

\- Oh...But if he was stuck, how did he get out this time? 

\- That’s what we would like to know. – Dean wonders, they just wanted some rest. 

\- I bring news about the wings. - Cass returns after his research. 

\- Okay, spit it out. 

\- When a person sees the wings of an angel, means they’ve found their soulmate. 

\- That…that’s a thing? 

\- Yes. I had to make sure, now I am. I never met mine.

\- Are you telling me that our friend is soulmates with a freaking angel? - Cass looks to Dean with disapproval in his face. 

\- How was he like? – Sam asks fearful.

\- It was dark, I couldn’t see his face properly, I just know he was blonde and his wings were white, big…– They all stay in silence. They knew who he was. – Guys…is everything okay?

\- I just don’t remember meeting an angel with that description. We keep on digging ok? 

\- Okay but…I want to meet him, I mean I instantly felt something. I was drawn…

\- It’s the bond calling for you. 

\- We just want you safe. Don’t do anything stupid. – Sam’s hand was touching yours. 

\- I know guys. We’re family. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to take a bath and relax. – When they hear the water, they start talking about Lucifer.

\- You’re all thinking the same right? We can’t let Lucifer have her!

\- Dean… this is serious, she never met him, she doesn’t know what he has done. What lies can he possibly tell her when meeting her? He will sense that she’s his soulmate. Will Lucifer even like her? Or he will just use her? – Sam wonders…

\- Are you kidding Sammy? He’s the freaking Devil! He doesn’t know how to love.

\- We have to protect her. And also, we have the Amara problem to deal meanwhile. We keep this in the dark for now. – Cass goes away. 

Lucifer’s POV

I don’t feel her anymore, where is she? But what shall I do when I find her? She will never accept me as her mate. After all, I’m evil. I’m doomed to be alone for eternity. 

After two weeks with no news about the mysterious angel, you start to forget about this subject. You spent days in the bunker doing research, you thought the Man of Letters library would contain everything you needed, you couldn’t be more wrong. You also found odd, the guys switching conversation every time you mentioned this encounter or the soulmates matter. You were chilling in your bed listening to music when Dean comes at a fast pace. 

\- Shit Dean, you scared me!

\- Sorry kiddo, I have news about Amara, come. – The four of you reunite with Crowley at the library. 

\- I have something for you guys. Here. – Crowley puts an item on the table. 

\- This is the Rod of Aaron. Where did you keep this? – Cass intrigues. 

\- That doesn’t matter, does it? Can I trust you guys to keep this here? We still have to find the other two pieces. 

\- So, what's all this? – You ask. 

\- These are items touched by God himself. We thought they got lost in the Great Flood, but not. These may be the key to fight against Amara. 

\- Do you know where we can find the other ones? – Sam asks.

\- I don’t have any leads at the moment. Crowley and I had been researching. 

\- Damnit Cass! Again? Why didn’t you tell us? 

\- I didn’t find the opportune moment to tell you, Dean. 

\- Rowena can cast a location spell on the other two maybe? They must be somehow connected with God’s energy. – Sam wonders.

\- How's this God btw? 

\- We never met the son of a bitch. If we do, I’ll kick his ass. 

\- Sure, Dean, I’d love you to see you try. – You chuckle. You keep talking about the next step and this research goes for five days until you find the location for the second one: Ark Fragment. A rich family was going to auction this item at a close party. But it was a masquerade ball. So, it was easy to infiltrate. Everyone was going to wear masks. You picked your favorite dress, Bordeaux, long and it had a gap in your right leg. You arrived at Dean’s baby impala waiting outside for instructions, as Crowley appeared you put the masks on. 

\- The item is located in a safe room, locked up. They’re going to auction other items first, they have a big collection so it’s going to take all night. 

\- Perfect, that gives us the time we need to get the hell out of here.

\- Why the hurry Dean? I always wanted to try something like this. 

\- What? You enjoy masquerade balls?

\- I’m a girl, remember? – They laugh and you all enter inside successfully, thanks to Rowena spell that added your names to the guest list. Well, fake names of course. You had a plan: You stay with Cass at the ball while the Winchesters and Crowley make a recon of the place and locate the mysterious safe room. – It’s okay for you to babysit me? I think Dean overreacted, and you are essential. 

\- I don’t know if something happens? 

\- Cass I’m ok, they’re just humans and they’re drinking and dancing. Go, with an angel will be faster. – You wink. 

\- Promise me, if you sense some danger, please…

\- I know. I pray to you. Come here. – You hug him as you watch him get mixed in the crowd and disappear. You sigh and prepare a drink while you look at all of these people dancing and smiling. Some look quite fancy, others just wanted to drink and the family who was hosting this party certainly look creepy. The music is changed and you feel your skin chilling. You felt something strange, the temperature dropped, but somehow you were the only one affected. A gentleman wearing a black mask appears near you reaching with his hand. 

\- Will you dance with me?

\- Sorry but…do I know you? – You sensed something, like you already had met him. But you look to his hair. “No…it can’t be…he is the angel. Shit, he saw me in the woods. My soulmate.”


	3. Dancing with The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special dance and a party that goes wrong. Lucifer is afraid.

Lucifer’s POV

She recognized me as my soulmate. How? She’s human…she supposedly doesn’t know angels. What if? How did she discover?

\- I did. – You grab his hand. 

\- You…you’re cold. And you did what?

\- Does that not please you, sweetheart? I saw you, the other day.

\- I know what you are. You’re an angel. So yes you can read thoughts.

\- You’re straight…I likey. Yes, I’m an angel. 

\- Like Castiel. But Cass is not…cold. 

\- You’ve got lots of answers I see, let’s just enjoy this dance. – “She knows Cass…probably the Lose-chesters too. I’m so fucked.” – You dance without falling the footsteps. For an angel he knew perfectly how to move his body, he was gentle with you and despite the cold, it kinda drawn more of your attention back to him. Without noticing, locked in his blue eyes you were dancing in the middle of the atrium, like those romantic movies you sometimes watched. 

\- Who are you? – He sighed. He didn’t want to ruin this moment; he knew when he confessed his identity you would run terrifying of him. 

\- That’s important for you? 

\- Well, if we’re sharing this moment, yes. I’m Y/N, I’m human so I know you’re an angel, so what's your name? And what are you doing here? – It was no coincidence. 

\- I’m afraid we have to say our goodbyes for now. It was a pleasure dancing with you, Red. – Your red hair was leaving a mark. He leaves the room.

\- Hey! Red? What's that? My nickname? Come back. - You get out of the crowd trying to reach him, but you fail to locate him. You climb the stairs of the palace trying to find the guys in the safe room. They were with the piece at Dean’s hands - Ark Fragment ready to get the hell out of there when a snarky archangel walks the room. 

\- Hey gents. 

\- Lucifer? What are you doing here? – Sam is shaking with fear. Cass and Dean point their weapons to him, while Crowley pretends not to see him. 

\- Sammy long time no spooning! I don’t need your vessel anymore, Nick’s here said goodbye like Jimmy Novak so I became only with this flesh. Crowley, my dear old friend. 

\- My mission is done here. Bye boys. – The king of hell feels threatened by the Devil himself.

\- Real mature. Look, I don’t wanna fight y’all, I just need that piece. 

\- For what? You ain’t gonna get shit here Satan. – Dean keeps the angel blade pointed.

\- You know that won’t kill me. I got out of the cage and I don’t desire to start the apocalypse. I just want the opportunity to get better. Doesn’t everyone? – The Winchesters and Cass trade a confused gaze. – Yes, come on you have zero chances against the Darkness, I have the third piece you’re looking for. And I helped Dad sealing her away.

\- Where Lucifer? – Cass asks.

\- Hidden, home. Not hell. An actual home. – They lower the weapons and gather together with the Devil discussing a plan. 

\- You have met her, didn’t you? – Cass knows. 

\- I did. We danced together. 

\- Oh, you son of a… - Dean prepares to punch him. 

\- Hey, relax Dean. I’m curious, she’s an interesting human and I’d never hurt her…I felt it Cass. 

\- What do you mean? 

\- Our bond. It’s the strongest connection an angel will feel. – The three of them sighed. – So, Dean, gimme that piece and keep your part of the bargain. – Dean is still doubtful of this plan, but he gives the piece to Lucifer. When the piece touch Luci’s hands he senses something off. – This is fake news. 

\- What?! – Team free will scream at the same time.

\- I don’t feel Dad’s energy. Who gave you the location? 

\- Rowena. – Sam confirms.

\- Well, guys, I’m afraid you’ve been tricked. – You were trying to find the room like Rowena drew in the paper with all the instructions. You climbed until the last floor and turned left all the way along the corridor. There was no light on at this floor, and you hear a window cracking open by the wind. You hear the music of the party, but the sound was getting less perceptible by the further you walk. You don’t hear the boys either, or you find the blond-haired angel. You reached the black door and the door was unlocked. You thought the boys were already here and got the piece and forgot to lock it again. The room is empty and you look to the safe. This place gave you the chills you couldn’t pray to Cass just, yet right? You had courage and wanted to check that safe. You remember the numbers Rowena gave it: 6486. But the safe doesn’t open. You start to panic and try one more time. 

\- Hello Y/N. 

\- Rowena? Look these aren't working. 

\- Oh, I know. Try this combination: 666. – It opened and the piece was here. But you thought…the boys…this was smelling a trap. A fine trap. You look at Rowena but it was too late she enchanted something ancient and your body flies and hit the floor pretty hard. – Sorry girl, you are no part of this but I need this piece. – You are panting with the pain.

\- Why are you betraying us? – At the moment the blond-haired angel reaches the room. He sensed something off at the room where the Team free will was and it led to you.

\- And who are you? – Rowena never had the chance to meet him. The archangel smirks and with a snap of fingers Rowena’s neck is broken and she dies. You scream now terrifying of him. 

\- Hey…I don’t wanna hurt you. Please let me help you. – He touches your forehead and you no longer feel any pain. – She was working with the Darkness. She led you all to a trap. We have to get out of here, but first, let me send this piece to a secure place. - You saw his glow eradiating his body. His energy was warm, bright, not cold like his skin. The piece was sent away. You look to his blue eyes. You couldn’t deny, he was beautiful and you just wanted to touch him again. 

\- Why you don’t tell me your name? – His finger meets your cheek fondling smoothly. 

\- Because…- A dark aura comes. Amara was here. Ready to collect the piece, but she was late in the game. 

\- Hello nephew. You have changed. 

\- Dear auntie. You look the same. 

\- Where is it? 

\- I don’t know what you are talking about, I was here trying to get laid. – The sarcasm was notable. And the sass. Oh, the sass. 

\- Hey…what are you? – He shushes you. You felt weak with his finger at your mouth, touching smoothly. You don’t remember because it all went fast. You hear the angel screaming and protecting you while you both hit the floor. Your head collapses and your body succumbs to a deep unconscious status. The archangel tries to get up, but Amara was pissed. Another wave of power emerges, making him lose conscience. 

Cass, Dean, and Sam were looking for you and Lucifer at the same time because he teleported fast from the room. Dean was calling you when Cass found the supposed room Rowena described. They look similar and they sense a strange aura.  
\- Amara was here. And so was Lucifer. – The boys couldn’t see, but Cass was holding a piece of Lucifer’s wings. Only angels and soulmates could see the feathers. But they also found Rowena’s dead body. 

\- Ah Dean…- Sam finds your cellphone on the floor. – They knew something happened and starting to freak out and make a plan. Cass assumed Lucifer killed Rowena because he discovered her betrayal. Later on, they summoned Crowley and tell him what happened.


	4. Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to know the truth. Torture ahead.

You start waking up dazed and confused, you no longer had shoes and your dress was ripped, definitely your hair have had better days. You look around to figure, you’re locked in a cell. Somewhere. You hear small drops falling and in that instant moment you hear screams and groans far away. You recognize the voice. The blond-haired angel. Now it tickled your mind, Amara appeared wanting the piece that your angel sealed away and she got furious she wanted to attack you, but the angel protected you. You passed out when your head hit the floor. You stand up and address to the cells trying to see anything, but you see an empty corridor, his screams were hurting your soul. You wonder what’s going on and where are you.  
Lucifer was tied up, laid down with his back to the ceiling, wings spread wide open, panting and sweating. Amara was watching his nephew, while two demons were doing her dirty work on his wings. He had tasted the bite of the whip all along his back and one of the demons took advantage of getting his little revenge by whipping his wings with that horrible thing. Before that they manage to suck his grace out of his body, so he wouldn’t heal.

\- I want that piece. And you’re going to give it to me. – She was losing patience.

\- I’m not giving anything…- His low voice was almost imperceptible. She sighs. 

\- Does she know? I wonder…

\- Shut up. – Lucifer was secretly afraid. 

\- I presume you don’t want to tell her the truth. - Lucifer remains quiet. The truth is he was afraid that you end up seeing him as a monster, as everyone did.

\- I will just continue to torture you until you give up, or perhaps your suffering might bring my Brother to me since you’re his favorite son. I really wanna have a chat with him. 

\- Dear old Dad left; He doesn’t care about you or me. – She ordered the demon to whip him again until Lucifer almost passes out. The demons release him, Amara wanted to try this another time, later. Lucifer was being dragged to the cell where you were, they open the cell and you look to them fearful. They just drop his body, close the cell and go away. He was staying still on the floor, you reach him worried when you see his back and his wings your heartaches. He was wearing just pants, his feet were dirty, his blond hair was messy and you could see drops of blood on it, but the worst was his back and wings. Oozing wounds, tainted flesh. You touch his left shoulder.

\- Hey…- He grunts with the pain but manages to elevate his body when his blue eyes with tears meet yours with worry and compassion. – Thanks for saving me. 

\- You’re welcome…- This was the first time somebody thanked him for something. 

\- Let me help you now, please. – You hug him elevating him to the mattress on the floor, carefully to not touch his wings, but he collects them, making them disappear. You sit near him. His breathing was heavy. – Can you tell me, where are we? What happened to you? 

\- Some abandoned building… Amara tortured me because of the two pieces I have. But I’m not going to give her shit.

\- Two? I thought…

\- I sealed the one at the party back to my home, and I already had the last one. 

\- You were trying to fight against her too? 

\- Hum hum… not only that sweetheart. 

\- What do you mean? 

\- You will know in time. – He winks at you, making you blush. You were worried by his current state, but you can’t help yourself to admire his toned body. He was hot. – See something you like?

\- Shut up. You are not telling me your name? – He looks at you and elevates his left hand to touch your cheek, rubbing his thumb. You felt helpless by his touch. 

\- You feel that don’t you? 

\- What…? – You falter. 

\- Our bond calling. I read your thoughts back in the party. I know you know. 

\- You know, this isn’t fair, you know a lot and I’m just a human, I can’t hear your thoughts and worst I can’t rip your name off your mouth. – He chuckles. 

\- Someone is impatient. 

\- Come on…I can’t call you blond-haired angel every time, now can I? 

\- I wouldn’t bother… - He closes his eyes feeling tired. You are too, so you lay down next to him, he senses you touching carefully your body near his, he hugs you with his left arm around your shoulder and your head goes into his chest and you close your eyes, feeling protected. Few hours later you wake up hearing him panting loud. 

\- You ok? 

\- Just a bad dream, thanks for checking in. – He didn’t want to worry you. 

\- Why are you so cold? – Your hand fondles his chest then it becomes a soft massage, your hands travel around his nipples, at his stomach, going down, stopping at the line of his pants. 

\- Careful little one. – You liked teasing him. The sound of his voice was making you wet.

\- Why? You’re the one who’s afraid of telling me...the name. – He looks at you curious. 

\- You will not rest until you find it…

\- No. And I will know, maybe not today, but maybe tomorrow. – You bite your lower lip looking at him. You can’t help by feeling horny, sharing this kind of intimacy with him, he was making you curious about everything. He was almost breaking down when you toy with him.

– Unless you are the Devil, and you’re afraid of going back to the cage. – His heart stops. He doesn’t say anything. – What? Are you…? 

\- You know Lucifer is in the cage.

\- No…he got out. – He looks at you surprised. “How did she…” You noticed his skeptical face. – I’m friends with the Winchesters and Cass, they discovered he left. 

\- Are you now? I know them too. I met with them at the party. – You keep your mouth shut. “What…seriously why they would lie to me, they know who my soulmate is and kept it a secret from me…” Lucifer secretly reads your thoughts, feeling relieved that they didn’t tell you his identity. He figured they didn’t want their friend dating the Devil himself. 

Team free will was working in leads they had against Amara, hopeful to find you. So far nothing, apparently Dean had an odd encounter with her, he felt this connection/bond, because of the Mark, she persuaded Dean to see her side, but she didn’t tell him anything about your whereabouts. 

In that abandoned building, the angel was still taking a nap while you take care of him. You had these thoughts, you didn’t understand why your friends would lie to you, and also you found it odd your newfound soulmate didn’t want to tell you his real name. Was that bad? Devil bad? You started to think that he was really Lucifer. But you needed more proof. This tiny possibility kept you with even more curiosity, and secretly you loved rebels. You were sitting next to him looking around with nothing to do when the demons appear with Amara. She was mad, more than usual. Something happened? You were having a battle with your brain, trying to find more pieces to so many unanswered questions. When they open the cell your eyes wide with fear and your angel wakes up from his long nap knowing what will come next. 

\- No! No more torture! – You stand up, raising your voice. He looks at you with admiration by your attitude. Amara send you across the cell, you hit your back twice hard on the floor. You scream with the pain.

\- Nooo! – Your angel tries to reach you, but he was weak and the demons grabbed him first. 

\- Bring her too. – Amara was leaving when another demon grabs you and you fight to get out from his arms, but it was too late, you both were heading to the torture room. You panic when you watch them strapping down the blond-haired angel. 

\- Why are you doing this? 

\- I know about the pieces you’ve been reuniting. You know, I had a cage too and I got out, my revenge is with my brother, but I will smash anyone who cross my way. – She looks at the angel, while two demons were holding you. – You’re going to watch your soulmate’s wings being ripped apart.

\- What?! No! Please…I’ll do anything! – You were almost crying and fighting the hold of the demons upon you. You watch the blond-haired angel spreading his wings and you look into his blue eyes tearing. One of the demons stood by his side watching while the other one grabbed an angel blade and start cut feathers near his back, where they were formed. He grunts and screams and you close your eyes trying to hold. You felt something in your soul, and it hurt like hell. 

\- Oh no dear, you’re gonna watch him. – Amara grabs your chin and you look to him, really look the way you never looked before, not pity, but you knew deep down you were falling for him. When one of the demons stabs his wings on his left side you swear you heard an animalist groan and he releases his glowing red eyes. Suddenly your body starts to shake and paralyzes, the demons look at you. You had no doubts. Your soulmate is the Devil himself.


	5. Lucifer

Lucifer. The Devil. Satan. Morning Star. Lightbringer. Fallen Angel. So many names for one divine creature. And he was your soulmate. 

\- Lu…Lucifer… - The Devil stood there, no words or screams while he felt the blade working on his wings. There was blood everywhere.  
\- You’re right. He is Lucifer. My nephew, God’s favorite son and the most beautiful angel ever created. – She leaves your side and goes to him blasting a wave of power to him, making the straps releasing him and you watch his body smashing against the wall and he fells to the floor instantly due to the huge impact.  
\- No! Noooo! No! – You scream. – Lucifer! – He opens his eyes whimpering.  
\- We came into existence together. We are the same. Chuck and I, we're twins. Creation and destruction, light and dark, balance. And when we split apart, all this was created. – Her hands pointing everywhere around you. - But he screwed up.  
\- I told you… - Lucifer’s voice is low, you couldn’t understand him. – God doesn’t care…- He passes out. – You’re not sure if Amara was mad or just neutral. The demons grabbed him and escort you and Lucifer back to your cell. His body is on the floor again, but he didn’t wake up. You try to move him back to the mattress. You caress his cheek and hair, realizing you were soulmates with the Devil. You weren’t sure of how much time passed since you two got back to the cell, you were lost, divided, confused…you get up from the mattress and stare at the wall thinking. With your fingers you draw invisible patterns on the walls, you weren’t sure how to deal with this information. You feel a cool hand on your right shoulder, making you jump. Your eyes look…really look at him, feeling torn by seeing his wings broken.  
\- Lucifer… how are you? – His eyes widened by the fact you were indeed worried about him.  
\- You don’t fear me little one?  
\- No…I just…don’t know what to say. - A part of you wanted nothing more than kiss him while the other was struggling, knowing some things he did to your friends.  
\- That’s right. I’m the Devil. – His voice sounded hurt. You decide to make a move. Your deep gaze meets his blue eyes, you caress his cheek and you cuddle into him, embracing Lucifer in your warm arms, carefully without touching his wings. He melts by feeling your skin so soft and warm.  
\- Don’t…be afraid. Everyone has a past. I want to know your story, tell me everything. I just know that… I’m drawn to you. – He opens his mouth shocked by your reaction and with his fingers, he fondles your neck and cheek. Your eyes close by his cool feeling. Truth is, you weren’t scared of him. You felt your bond growing stronger, you wanted to know everything, his side. He grabs your hand and you both sit on the mattress. He starts to tell his backstory, his adventures with his brothers, the battle with Amara, and when his father trusted him with the Mark – that changed him. All of the events that followed, you could see tears forming in his eyes, your heart broke for him, you just hugged him, whispering comfort words. – Shh…I’m here now. I understand, it’s ok… - His body was shaking; you no longer were sure if it was because of the trip down memory lane or just because of the wounds. Lucifer’s eyes expressed confusion and an odd joy.  
\- You’re the first one standing up for me…  
\- Lucifer…the problem is, everyone sees the evil, not the angel. Ok, you maybe did some uncool things…tsk tsk. But you’re also capable of good, empathy…you care. You saved me. – You hold his hands giving a small fondle. His skin was cold to the touch, but you didn’t care, you found it oddly pleasant. Everything eradiating from him was intoxicated, you wanted to kiss him right away. The Devil’s eyes were locked on yours, his blue orbs showing he was still afraid, not having your love, after all, he just wanted to be loved. He rests his head on your chest. You hug him pretty hard and massage his scalp, trying to clean the bloodstains on his beautiful blonde hair. He fell asleep by the sound of your heartbeat, and you cuddle into him and rest your head against his and you both succumb into a deep sleep. 

The Winchesters and Cass were trying hard to find you. Solved some cases along the road, even noticed how calm was the storm. Where was Amara, they wondered. When Crowley made his epic appearance “Hey Boys”, he discovered Amara’s whereabouts. They had sure you were there with the Fallen Archangel. 

You were still sleeping when Lucifer awoke looking at you, his back and wings were starting to pain him, but he didn’t want to concern you. He wanted nothing more than to claim you as his mate. Pinning you to the wall and make love to you. These thoughts were rushing through his mind, he looks at you sleeping like an angel, he tries to make you comfortable by laying you down on the mattress since the wall was not the best way to sleep. You wake up facing him, your heart stops by feeling his cool breath and his eyes were so close to yours. Hand moving to his cheek, while his body was slowly above yours, you start to feel his weight on you. Heart pumping fast, blood rushing through your veins, you couldn’t deny any longer, you had strong feelings for Lucifer. Your blond-haired angel. He felt nervous, and amongst other human feelings, he wasn’t used to.  
\- Luci… - His eyes widened by your nickname to him. He was ready to kiss you, but you are both interrupted by Amara.  
\- The plan has changed. – She snaps her fingers and you both recognize the place. Back to the torture room. You look around when you heard a snap of fingers, suddenly your vision turns black, you collapse on the floor panting, you weren’t sure of the cause, but one thing you had sure, it hurt like hell. Lucifer freezes, he is discovering many new feelings, he just grabbed you tight to him. He feels something aching deep inside, the bond.  
\- No…don’t leave me…please… - He looks at you, oh those blue eyes with tears. More than enough to make you smile even through the pain. He couldn’t save you, because his grace had been drained.  
\- Lu…cifer, promise me something…  
\- Nephew you have a chance to save her, you give me the pieces, and this ends. She’s back in one piece.  
\- How dare you blackmailing me, she’s my soulmate! – His eyes flash red. You certainly don’t want to make the Devil angry.  
\- Then you know, if she dies, you will lose half of your soul. – You sensed Amara was jealous. But not of you and Lucifer. You could sense she loved her brother, God. And not just him, but it clicked your mind, about a conversation that Dean had with Sam, Dean kissed her? Or the opposite?  
\- Not just that. I will lose everything, the only reason why I could escape the cage. The only purpose. – You blush by feeling his cool arms, his husky honeyed voice, yet worried and desperate. Your hand meets his face, feeling his beard.  
\- My blond-haired angel, it’s ok, I’m so happy I had the chance to know you, but please don’t give in, there’s so much at stake. Keep doing the good you’ve been doing. I’m so proud of you. – You could sense something more, his pain beyond yours, physically, and deep down. You cough blood. That’s when Lucifer decided to make a bold move, he embraces you tight in his arms, making you comfortable, his lips were in yours passionately, hungry. You feel a tear popping on your cheek, it wasn’t yours. You open your eyes to find Lucifer was crying. You stop the kiss, with both of your hands holding his face, you kiss him again. This time you both get lost, in time and space, hands everywhere, you grab his hair and feel his big muscle arms holding you, you try to get a hold of air. Damn the Devil was the best kisser. When you feel his forked tongue working and fighting with yours, you began to feel your panties wet. But Amara was done with this show. Lucifer protects you feeling that strong blast, which makes the Devil scream louder. She continued releasing power from her hands, his wings were now out wide open in the air, like a shield, a thousand white feathers roll in the air. You focus on his beautiful blue eyes, smiling at you, assuring “It's ok, I’m here, I won’t let anything happening to you”.  
\- Lucifer stop this, please! You’re hurt…STOP! – You hug him crying, because the Devil didn’t stop protecting you for a second, he was now coughing blood from his mouth.  
\- Only an archangel blade can kill me…but only by the hands of an archangel. – Amara stops for a brief second.  
\- That’s true nephew, but you didn’t tell her about the wounds you have on your wings.  
\- What does she mean Lucifer?! – The Devil looks at you uneasy.  
\- He doesn’t have his grace. Means he will take eons to recover. Worst, since an angel blade provoked those wounds…oh we will die slowly. – You look to your angel scared.  
\- Luci tell me she’s lying…tell me now, fucks sake… Lucifer! – Your hands grab his cheeks and you feel his tears on the palms of your bare hands. – Amara didn’t leave time for an answer, she attacks Lucifer brutally on his wings he screams remembering his fall and he falls on your arms unconscious. – Lucifer! Open your eyes…no…no…- You yell harder than you thought it was humanly possible, grabbing your angel, when a light at the end of the tunnel comes.  
\- Screw it. You are not worth it. – Amara prepared to kill you both when Dean, Sam, Cass, and Crowley…and wait that was Metatron? It all happened too fast, you just remained sit protecting Lucifer, you saw Metatron sacrificing himself, then Crowley appears with Rowena? “What the fuck?” You thought and tried hard to remain awake but your weak body gave in. You collapse on the dirty floor not letting go of your archangel.


	6. They Call Me Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the bunker, you discover some things.

Slowly opening your eyes, you find yourself in your bed. “I’m in the bunker?” – you thought. You move slowly in your bed, caressing the sheets and feel the texture, and you noticed you were healed. You sit and try to remain focused on what was happening. It was 11 am, you decide it's best if you take a shower and eat, but you remember Lucifer. The way he protected you… the screams were still in your head but when you touch your lips, it clicked your mind “I kissed the Devil…wait he is my soulmate…” Your eyes wide when you remind of watching him falling unconscious on your arms. “Screw the bath…breakfast I need Lucifer.” You address to the map room, when you see the Winchesters and Cas. 

\- Look who is awake. – Dean started while putting the mug on the table. 

\- Where is Lucifer? He was with me…What happened?! – You panic but you also remember some of the things he did to them. 

\- You just woke up and the first thing you want to know is where is the Devil? What the hell Y/N? – His voice was a little aggressive to your taste.

\- You don’t understand Dean, he saved me, a few times by now. And thanks a lot for keeping this secret from me!

\- What are you talking about? 

\- Cass…I know you guys knew Lucifer for quite some time now, and you knew from the first time I told you about this encounter with an angel. Lucifer was my soulmate. Why hiding it from me? Why? 

\- BECAUSE HE IS THE FREAKING DEVIL! 

\- SHUT UP Dean! Just shut up! If you want to get to know him, really know him, you would see the angel, not the evil! He told me everything, his story, I bet you guys don’t even know the half of it!

\- You forget all the things he did to Sam. 

\- Dean… 

\- No Sammy. I’m pissed. He succeeded in manipulating her, we have to kill him.

\- He just wants the opportunity to get better, doesn’t everyone? Don’t you?

\- He is downstairs, locked in a room in the dungeon. – Cass offers to take you to Lucifer. Dean tries to argue again but you both ignore him. The words that came out of Dean's mouth succeeded in hurting you.

\- Cass…is he behind this door? Why is he locked up? 

\- He is not. He is free to walk around the bunker, they preferred to keep him close…

\- Because they want to send him back to the cage, right? – Cass didn’t answer but you could see the truth in his eyes, you had that feeling, but you also realized Cass understood how you felt towards Lucifer. – Besides he can’t go far… he hasn’t woken up since we found you both unconscious on the floor. And you were both hugging each other. 

\- Wow slow down…you guys have a lot to tell me…how much time did I sleep?

\- You’ve been out for two days. And you should get some food… 

\- Yes Cass, I will, promise. I just…I need to see him. – You gain the courage to enter the room. 

\- Tell me if you need anything. – It was all dark, and chilly. You turn on the light, it wasn’t strong, so it didn’t illuminate the room properly, you look at the bed in the middle of the room and Lucifer was lay down sleeping you thought? You noticed his back was completely healed, you wanted to know about the wings, and the answer for that matter was leaving you anxious. Your legs tremble and step by step you get closer to the bed where your angel was. Your vision was shaking, you couldn't see his wings, all you hope was to be in his cool arms again. Slowly making your presence near the bed, you get down on your knees and grab his left hand that was resting near his pillow. Your heart was racing and tears falling non-stop by the heartbreaking sight. 

\- I will never thank you enough for protecting me... - Your hand squeezes his, maybe a failed attempt to wake him up. - You suffered enough, please Lucifer open your eyes...I want to know you, I want to have a proper date with you and maybe adopt a cat or a dog? I must be sound so silly right now... - You can't control the tears anymore as you elevate his hands against your face grabbing him tight fearful that he was going to disappear. - Lucifer...please wake up, I don't want to see you back at the cage, you deserve a chance to be happy. Even if it's not with me. You're my blond-haired angel remember? My soulmate... - Your eyes sore of crying already. Cass was near the door he could sense your sadness and he was genuinely concerned about you and his brother. - LUCIFER!! - You shake your head trying to send away negative thoughts. You kiss his hand and rest it where it was. “If his body is healed, that means his wings are too? But he didn’t wake up so it's not a good sign either...” You thought. You kiss his cheek and prepare to get out of the room. Cass tries to talk to you but you nod in disapproval. You wanted to take a bath and eat something. Words didn't come out of your mouth. Being alone was all you desired right now. After the long hot bath you took, it was time to make the lunch, but Cass snapped his fingers and a delicious meal appeared in front of you. Sometimes you thought he had a crush on you. A wide smile came on your lips thanking him as you sit and finally enjoy the meal. The boys prepared to go to another hunt when Cass decided to stay to keep you company. You didn’t face Dean, you couldn’t. 

\- Will you be ok Y/N? – Sam asks in concern.

\- Yes, have a good hunt. - Your bed was calling for you, so you close the door of your room and lay down. Flashes of the last moments you spent with Lucifer travel through your mind, and also some sinful thoughts…  
The archangel starts waking up feeling the infection of his wings getting worse, he is confused because he doesn’t know where he is, and he feels your presence near him. He gets up and tries to walk panting with the pain, slowly making his way through the door he finds a big alley with several doors. 

\- Wow…Where am I…

\- Brother. 

\- Cass? 

\- You’re looking for her. She’s three doors on the right. – The archangel nods thanking Cass and continue step by step, without his grace he was almost human and his right arm gives his body the support he needed to keep up. He wanted to embrace you and feel your skin. Your door was slightly opened and you were lost in your dirty thoughts…you didn’t feel the presence of your angel.

\- Y/N…- His voice was weak. Your eyes wide and your body turn to him not believing at all what was happening. 

\- Luci?! – You run to him to hold him in your arms tight. – How are you feeling? I came by your room minutes ago…

\- I’m…that doesn’t matter, I wanted to see you. – You smile. Hands touching him all over his back, the coolness of his skin making your legs weak, as you feel his fingers slowly smoothing your hips. You were about to say something but the devil’s lips touch yours and you both get lost in time. As soon as the kiss broke you grab him pretty tight feeling his body. 

\- Lucifer, why did you do it? - He shushes you with another heated kiss and when your lips parted, he suddenly began to sing ‘Please allow me to introduce myself...’ you slap Luci in the face not facing the fact that he was the big bad devil. The archangel frowned. - Stop! Please! Can’t you see that I’m concerned about you?! I saw the wounds on your wings. You collapsed after protecting me... I need to know if you’re ok... let me take a look at your wings. 

\- So bossy. - He smirked. 

\- You want to play this game? Ok, Lucifer get the fuck out! Now! 

\- Y/N... I love you. - You were sure of his words but...

\- What did you say? - Lucifer let go a bright smile. 

\- I love you Y/N. Do you accept me as your mate? - The floor didn’t feel so solid now, you grab his face and kiss him. 

\- I love you too Luci. My blond-haired angel. – The archangel touches your cheeks with both hands giving a passionate gaze.

\- Y/N, there’s something I need to tell you. – If you weren’t scared before, now you were ten times more. Lucifer grabs your hands looking at you, swallowing before starting. – They call me Devil and all of those names, but they fail to understand or see beyond that. Beyond the only mistake I did. I just wanted to be loved, to be accepted by someone, my Father rejected me, my big bro Mikey rejected me and he is a cuck by the way… - Your laughter was so loud at the mention of the nickname to his brother. 

\- Sorry Luci, please…continue. – A small smile appears on his features.

\- The truth is, when the Darkness descended the impact on Hell was massive, the cage was damaged, through the fissures I was able to feel something I never felt possible. Soulmates aren’t uncommon for angels, but I never thought Dad would give me one. I never met you and I felt drawn to you, this bond…- His cold touch travels around your face…neck and collarbone. The chills you felt were unbearable. “I need Lucifer to be mine…right now” – You thought. He read your thoughts at that moment, eyes widened by the smell of your arousal, his lips were in yours passionate, hungry, devouring your mouth, you moan by feeling his body against yours. He stops for a second to continue. – You make me feel things I don’t understand yet, when I felt you, I did something I never thought I would. – You face him, fondling his cheek. – I prayed to my Dad. To God to please give me a chance to do better, to get me out of the cage.

\- Lucifer…

\- Let me finish this please. – You could sense his nerves. – He appeared. God was there with me, and he gave my old vessel back.

\- This…vessel?

\- Nick. But he died a long time ago, so it’s basically the ol’ me. – He smirks. – But Dad couldn’t just let me out based on my good promises…

\- What…did you do Luci?

\- We made a deal. He was scared because auntie Amara was released. Attempted to destroy his masterpiece, so I joined with him and I gathered the first piece. 

\- That’s why you were…at that ball. You were not fighting her for the sake of the world but…

\- But for you Y/N. All I did, was for you.

\- And they call you Devil. – This time you kiss him and give him the answer he was waiting for. – Yes Lucifer, I accept you as my mate. – But the archangel couldn’t answer the question he was longing for this whole time, the wings were at a critical state of infection and you didn’t know. Lucifer collapses in your arms and you panic.

\- CASS!!!! CASS!!! – You call for your friend, tears and screams eradiating the room, you just wanted this nightmare to be over. Castiel was fast and helped you move the archangel into your bed, making him comfortable, when he looked at you, the facial expression made your heart race. – What is it?!

\- Y/N…

\- Don’t Cass, please just tell me, I’m dying to know what’s going on with him…

\- His wings…

\- I knew it! Fucking bastard, he didn’t tell me…I knew something was going on…

\- I don’t know how he can handle this so…well driving his current state. He is almost human and his grace is so low, almost imperceptible…he…

\- Cass…you’re scaring me, just fucking tell me goddamnit!! 

\- Due to what happened to him, he will lose his wings because the infection has spread to almost every molecule of his wings. His feathers are damaged, wounds and…tainted flesh…but that’s not even the worst. Lucifer is struggling not to die. But he will. And we can’t do anything about it.


	7. Don’t Let Go of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What or who will save Lucifer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go. Thoughts? :)

“Wait, it's all that I can take  
And every single day  
A part of my soul is fading  
But now by letting go somehow  
Unshackled and unbound  
I'm calling out your name  
I'm fading  
So save me  
From what I've become”

Hand on hand. Not letting it go. Seated on the mattress, resting against the headboard, the ceiling didn’t seem too empty anymore. Thoughts were filling the cold color, and you can see the patterns, as your skin shivers by the contact with the hand of the archangel. For the first time in your life, you were afraid of something. You never truly understood the concept of being fearful of losing something, someone, but Lucifer changed that. The bond of soulmates is the most powerful connection two beings must feel. 

“Why you didn’t tell me? It’s not unfair, suffering alone, I’m calling out your name, to save you, I wish I was an angel, so I could heal you.”

\- But you already saved me Y/N… - Lucifer opens his eyes slowly facing you. He looked tired. 

\- Rest please. – You lay down next to him, with your right hand cuddling his cheek and you move to pet his hair a little bit, trying to make him comfortable. – Did you hear me? 

\- You accepted me. Thank you. – He was struggling to talk, but he starts to pant, he no longer tried to hide his pain. – It really hurts Y/N, I didn’t want to concern you, I’m sorry I keep that information hidden…

\- My blond-haired-angel, shhh don’t you worry about it. I just want you safe. Cass went to meet the guys, they’re going to find something, I’m sure…some cure. – Lucifer keeps his thoughts to himself, he didn’t believe the Winchesters would try to save him, as far as he sees, this was an opportunity for them to get rid of him. 

\- I thought I wouldn’t see or feel my wings after they drained my grace, you did a miracle there. – His cool touch against your skin making you shivering, you didn’t realize you let a small moan. His eyes wide for your sudden reaction. You blush hard, trying to hide what you were feeling.

\- I…never felt this before. Must be the bond…

\- You’re not wrong in there…come here. – Sided with him your face adjusts into his chest, leaving a small kiss. Spreading your hands in his back, smoothing slowly. 

\- I don’t know why it feels so good, feeling you all the time. – He kisses your forehead. You both stay quiet for a while, falling asleep again. 

Days turned into weeks, Lucifer was getting worse each day, he no longer had the strength to leave the bed, screams of pain were the only sounds in the bunker. Lucifer described the pain: Knives ripping him apart, all the bloody time. You also learned what happened on that day when you got rescued. Lucifer gave access to his house and the boys successfully got the pieces they needed to fight Amara. Rowena was back due to a resurrection spell – A witch is always prepared. She tried to redeem herself by helping the boys in the fight. Metatron also came, because a new prophet was on the rise, he let the Winchesters go by giving time - he ended up being killed by Amara. It was fascinating to see an unlikely team! But the pieces weren’t strong enough, they needed to be power up by a powerful entity, and Lucifer was the second one most powerful, but he was unconscious. The plan fired, but you got rescued with the archangel. They were now in search of God himself. 

They left with Cass trying to look for solutions to solve Lucifer’s condition because he was needed in this fight. You believed they wanted to use him, so you confronted Dean and Sam sayin’ you only would approve this if Lucifer would want to help. “I love him, don’t you guys dare to take him away from me, or you will never see me again.”   
You were indeed Lucifer’s soulmate. His grace was somewhere they believed, it might be the only solution, although you knew of a more intense ritual, using your soul to heal him, but Cass wasn’t strong enough, and he didn’t want to kill you in case he used your entire soul. You started to scratch all the possibilities you have written so far. You were sleeping and a dream more like a flashback came to mind:

Smiles, good moments, you didn’t remember much of your childhood. This one was an old memory. You were six years old when that happened. Suddenly all the happiness was taking away from you. Your family, parents, and older sister died in a car crash. You were in school, waiting for them to pick you up. It was Friday and you all were going on a mini-vacation. You waited and waited. When your aunt came hugging you crying. You were too young to understand, you just cried and stayed quiet for weeks. You always thought you had an angel watching over you. But when this happened you weren’t sure. After the funeral, you were alone looking at the grave, when a man with blue eyes, brown hair, short came to you. “I know it seems unfair, but you have a great purpose. You were born to be a warrior, and your soul is pure, magnificent. Your mom prayed to me, she begged me to spare you, give a full life.” The man had a light surrounding him, when his hand touches your shoulder you feel something. And somehow from that moment on, you felt safe. 

You wake up from the dream. No, you knew it wasn’t a dream, but why? You face Lucifer to find him oddly quiet. Too quiet. 

\- Hey…Luci? – No sounds came from him. Your panic building up. – Lucifer…Lucifer…- When he suddenly awakes scared. – You…I thought you were… - You start crying. 

\- Y/N, I’m here. – He hugs you. 

\- I can’t lose you, I won’t, please don’t leave me. – He embraces you tighter, assuring you it will never happen. – Luci, I was making research the other day, when I found a book about soulmates. – The archangel frowned. 

\- No…Y/N…no. 

\- What? 

\- I know what you’re going to say. I know about the old ritual for soulmates. The one that was banished. Humans could die from that ritual. 

\- It said it had the power to save lives. Saving an angel. 

\- Forget it. I won’t put you at risk. 

\- Lucifer this is not fair, you sacrificed for me many times, I have my own free will to do it for you. Because I love you.

\- I could not bear, losing you for good. 

\- Yeah? And what about me? Do you think I can? – You raise your voice. He looks at you.

\- You’re human, you could move on easily, meeting someone that would take care of you. 

\- Oh my God…Lucifer shut up now. – You get out from the bed. – Do you think that? You’re mistaken. I understand you have your insecurities because God put you in a cage and you were betrayed by him and your brother, but, thinking that I could move “on so easily” because you just assume my love for you isn’t that strong, it pisses me off Lucifer. 

\- Y/N… - You leave the room and decided to sleep on the couch. The next day Dean and Sam left for a new case, apparently Amara was making a town going mad. You just said you couldn’t sleep. You started feeling bad for leaving Lucifer hurt alone, but you just couldn’t lose him. Cass left to help them, you and the archangel were alone. And it’s been already one day since you saw Lucifer. You could not remain hidden from him. You were reading a book, feeling bad, you feel your skin shivering, temperature dropping suddenly... A cold hand touches your shoulder. When you look to your angel, your hand covers your mouth shocked. You could see his wings…or well what was left of them. He was trembling and gasped before saying something. – Don’t leave me…I need you. – His husky voice, but weak was enough to let you worried. 

\- I won’t…but I need you too. I…

\- Y/N forgive me, please. I love you too much, I never thought I would…- He coughs blood. 

\- Luci…please…

\- Let me finish, I never thought I would be loved by someone. – In that instant you embrace the archangel in your arms crying like you never cried before, his strong cold hands pressed your body against his. It felt so good you closed your eyes just exploring his skin, fondling him. When you look at him you kiss him deeply and you open your mouth letting that forked tongue battle yours, you didn’t mind the taste of his blood, you just wanted him. He grabs your waist and leads you against the bookshelf, some books fell with the impact. You moan in his mouth, which he replied by letting a small grunt. 

\- Lucifer, make love to me. – Your hand touches his beard and pet his wild messy hair. Lips touching again, smoothly you lead his hands to your breasts. – Touch me…- Somehow when he kissed you, felt you, he felt a lot better. Maybe because you had his grace inside of you? That tiny part that made you his soulmate. 

\- You have such a strong…energy coming from you. I don’t want to let you go. I feel so much better when I’m with you. I…need something…I don’t…I never…- He was confused but at the same time he knew he only wanted you. To claim you as his. You both trade a passionate gaze when you hear the bunker’s door opening. The Winchesters and Cass came with a man. But you immediately recognize that man. The mysterious man that came to your family’s funeral. The hand of your archangel was holding yours and you feel his pulse tighten around your hand. You look at him insure. – Pops?


End file.
